The subject matter herein relates generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a connector assembly for coupling a voltage regulator module (VRM) to a circuit board.
VRM's are typically used in electronic devices to control a voltage through the device. The VRM is coupled to a circuit board, such as a motherboard, of the device to transfer power and electrical signals therebetween. Generally, a plurality of contacts are individually soldered to the VRM. The VRM is then soldered to the contacts in a position that is perpendicular to the circuit board. The individual contacts do not provide any surface for pressing the VRM onto the circuit board. Moreover, because the contacts are arranged individually, the contacts are subject to misalignment. For example, during installation of the VRM, the contacts may bend or reposition in a non-co-planar configuration; thereby creating difficultly in securing the VRM to the circuit board.
Thus, a need remains for a connector that alleviates twisting of the contacts. A need remains for a connector that provides a co-planar surface to which the VRM is coupled.